


You & I

by fiveguysshake



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Coming Out, Established Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Established Relationship, Famous Harry, Harry comes out with the music video of You and I, M/M, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Not Beta Read, Song: You & I (One Direction), Songfic, music video au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 07:18:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19740856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveguysshake/pseuds/fiveguysshake
Summary: Harry is nervous. With clicking a simple button labeled "upload" his whole life and career will change. Pressing this button would either result in massive downloads of his new album or in the worst case a series of hate comments from the press and even fans. His hands were sweating wet just from sweating and it would be a lie to say that it's caused by a broken air conditioning because the air conditioning in his managers room at Columbia Records worked perfectly fine.Just one click.Just a few seconds and he would be free. Free of the chains that kept him down for all those years. Free to show the world who he really is. Free to show of his soulmate and love of his life.OR: the one where Harry is finally ready to come out to the whole world with the little help of a music video.





	You & I

Harry is nervous. With clicking a simple button labeled "upload" his whole life and career will change. Pressing this button would either result in massive downloads of his new album or worst case a series of hate comments from the press and fans. His palms were wet just from sweating and it would be a lie to say it was caused by a broken air conditioning because the air conditioning in his managers room at Columbia Records worked perfectly fine.

Just one click. Just a few seconds and he would be free. Free of the chains that kept him down for all those years. Free to show the world who he really is. Free to show of his soulmate and love of his life Louis.

“Harry, baby...”, the man next to him said softly. His soft hands caressing Harry’s neck. “You’re alright?” “Yeah”, Harry said and took a deep breath “I’m just a bit nervous.” “I know, baby. I’m nervous too. Your entire music career depends on that music video but....” “Thanks, Lou! That’s helping!” Harry said sarcastically. “Oh shut up!” Louis said but without any hardness behind it. “I was not finished!” “I know. Keep going.” Harry said smiling and placed his sweaty palm on Louis’ thigh.

“As I was saying, your entire career depends on the outcome of this video, BUT no matter what I’m not leaving. I know it’s scary to come out to the whole world after spending nearly your whole life in closet. And I know that I can’t even compare the pressure you’re in since I’m not world famous as you are, but I’m not gonna leave you alone with all this. I love you Harry! And even if your career is over after we uploaded the video - and I know it won’t - I’m gonna be right here with you. When I asked you to marry me, I meant it. In sickness and in health, in good and in bad times. Alright?” Louis closed his little speech softly. Harry nodded and took a deep breath. “I love you too.” Louis smiled.

They had been in each other's lives for almost ten years. Not uninterrupted but nevertheless ten years. Their romance had started sweet and easy. When Harry was 16 years old, he had been on vacation with his family when he met Louis. Their family homes had been next to each other so it seemed natural for Harry and Louis to hang out, bonding over their love for music. Louis had been the first person that Harry has told about his dream to become a singer and joining the X factor. And instead of laughing at the dreams of a little teenage boy, Louis encouraged him to do so. Louis went to the auditions with Harry for support. Somewhere on the way they started dating.They moved together to London. Louis for university and Harry for his career after becoming second on the X-factor. On the contrary too many other contestants on the X factor, Harry became even more famous. HIs first single had been in the Charts immediately. It was similar when he had released his first album. But with growing fame Harry had been forced to spend more time on shows, interviews and pap walks with one of the fake girlfriends that his management had organized. For one to promote his album and second to hide the fact that Harry is gay since his old management thought living with you boyfriend was a to great risk for getting famous. For neither of them the situation had been easy. Harry had been forced to be seen with more girls in shorter period of times which created too many nasty rumors. There was nothing Louis could do to help Harry’s situation instead being there for Harry. Even if it meant that he would suffer under all those rumors. Three years after moving to London together, Louis hadn’t been able to take it anymore and decided to break up with Harry. He still loved Harry but the relationship at this point had been destroying him. The year following the breakup was a hard one for both of them filled with heartbreak, tears and fail dates. A year later they had met again at a friends birthday party. The evening had been a wild one. Both of them had been too drunk to stop the flirting, so naturally they had ended up sleeping together. That was the start of a “exes-with-benefits” kind of thing which had lasted for several months. Another breakup, a trip to Jamaica for two months for Harry and a change of management later both of them had realised that both of them were happier with the other one around.

“Okay, guys.”, Jeff Azoff said ”I know this is a big step for you and you’re nervous about it but we have a schedule to fulfill.” Louis frowned at Harry’s manager for interrupting their small moment. “As you already know we announced the release of You & I for today at one pm. So we have five minutes left. Harry you have requested to upload the video yourself. When you click the button you authorize the automatic upload in five minutes. If you don’t do it on time, I’m obligated to it myself.” Harry nodded. “Okay. As soon as the video is online your PR team will update your social media with a link to Spotify and YouTube with the music video . The small text you wrote, expressing your gratitude for the years of support, will be posted a few minutes later. Again by our PR team Tomorrow morning is your interview on BBC with Nick Grimshaw. We sent him the questions he’s allowed to ask and which topics to discuss. I strongly recommend you to not look at any social media or press comments concerning a reaction. Melissa will give you a brief overview tomorrow morning before the interview. Any further questions?” Jeff Azoff finished his monologue.

Harry’s head was spinning. What Jeff has told them wasn’t any news to him. They went over this scenario a million times. He was even the one to suggest his coming out with the music video of You & I and he was the one who wanted to do the interview with his friend Nick Grimshaw. And yet he was nervous about it. HIs palms were still as sweaty as before but just like Louis said: He is not alone.

“Okay, I’m ready.”, Harry said determined, slipped his fingers between Louis’ and clicked on the button.

**…**

The video started with a shot of two intervient hands, resting in the lap of a person dressed in a gray pants. The hands were moving, squeezing, caressing. Reassuring each other.

“We’re here, Mr. Styles.”, a voice from the off announced. The camera was still focused on the two hands now which had stopped moving. Both hands moved out of the cameras view. The only thing left in the frame was Harry Styles’ gray thighs and the black leather of the car’s backseat. A whispered “I love you!” followed by a kissing sound disrupts the quit of the video. The legs are moving and the two hands separate, which had moved to the screen again.

After a cut a small clock appears at the right bottom of the screen announcing the time.The following compilation of scenes were played in fast motion. The scene after the cut started with Harry. He was exiting a black car, dressed in a grey suit combined with a white dress shirt. A heartwarming smile was plastered all over his face despite the thunder storm of flashes from the waiting paparazzis who were waiting behind the barricade for the stars to arrive at the red carpet.

With light but elegant steps Harry made his way over the carpet to the giant door a couple feet away. He stopped a few times to take pictures and answer the questions that the paparazzis threw at him. Behind the giant doors and inside the building the party was fully going on. People greeted Harry, passed him drinks and pulled him on the dance floor. With the ongoing evening the fast motion slows down till the scene arrived the normal speed. The small clock appeared in the right corner of the screen again, announcing it past four in the morning.

The lights illuminating the room had turned red and Harry has started to say goodbye to the people partying with him. After a few hugs here and there Harry was finally able to escape through the backdoor. As soon as he reached the hallway the intro to You & I started playing. Harry pushes the door open and starts singing.

_I figured it out_

_I figured it out from black and white_

_Seconds and hours_

_Maybe they had to take some time_

The sun has started to rise, leaving the city in an orange light while Harry walks through empty alleys, singing.

_I know how it goes_

_I know how it goes from wrong and right_

_Silence and sound_

_Did they ever hold each other tight_

_Like us?_

_Did they ever fight_

_Like us?_

Harry slowed down as he reached a bus stop. The bus pulled up besides Harry and Harry enters. The bus is empty except the driver and a old man sitting in the front. Harry showed the driver his card and walked straight to the middle seat in the last row. Through all that he kept singing. The screen showed now a close up of Harry’s profil as he walked down the aisle of the bus. His hands grabbing the yellow handle bars for more stability for his drunken self as the bus hit a bump on the road. When Harry sat down again the camera changes into a frontal shot off Harry again.

_You and I_

_We don’t wanna be like them_

_We can make it till the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

Harry got up and starts walking towards the exit, the camera always a few steps ahead of him. His hands grabbing the handle bars for support as the bus comes to a halt.

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I_

Harry steps off the bus and starts walking. The camera still a few steps ahead of him. After a few meters Harry stepped through the open gates of a park. Besides a few animals the park was complete empty.

_Oh, you and I_

_I figured it out_

_Saw the mistakes from up and down_

_Meet in the middle_

_There’s always room for common ground_

The rising sun shining through the green leaves, bathing everything in a warm golden light. Harry turns left towards a smaller path, his hands picking at small leaves as he sings.

_I see what it’s like_

_I see what it’s like for day and night_

_Never together_

_‘Cause they see things in a different light_

_Like us_

_But they never tried_

_Like us_

As Harry sings “Never together” he throws the leave shreds away and quickens his walking speed, matching his frustration when he wrote the song. When Harry had shot this scene he had no problems summoning his frustration in order be authentic in this scene. For years his management tried to separate Louis and him, not allowing them to be seen together.

_You and I_

_We don’t wanna be like them_

_We can make it ‘till the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the Gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

As the instrumentals started to play Harry reached a small lake surrounded by trees. Rays of sunlight glistening on top of the water, making it look like thousand of diamonds were scattered across the lake. Harry slowed down to take in the idyllic scene in front of him. He turned towards the lake and watched the sun glistering before he took a deep breath and sang the high note.

_‘Cause you and I_

_We don’t wanna be like them_

_We can make it ‘till the end_

_Nothing can come between_

_You and I_

_Not even the gods above_

_Can separate the two of us_

_No, nothing can come between_

_You and I,_

_you and I_

Harry has started walking again, leaving the lake and the park behind him. His way home leads through small streets and alleys, past playgrounds and backyards with toys splattered all over. An old woman with a walking frame and wiener dogs, just as old as the lady, trudged passed him. Harry kept walking till he reached a family house at the end of the street. He stopped a moment in his tracks, his eyes wandered up a window upstairs and a smile plastered on his lips. Once again Harry starts singing.

_Oh, you and I_

_Oh, you and I_

_We can make it if we try_

_You and I_

_Oh, you and I_

When Harry sings the last lines his eyes met the camera which has started to zoom in on Harry’s face. As soon as Harry has stopped singing he walked past the camera through the little garden towards the front door. Harry opened the front door and stepped inside. After he tossed his keys into the small bowl in the entrance hall, Harry made his way upstairs to the bedroom. On his way up Harry started to loosen his tie and unbutton his shirt. Inside the room Harry got rid of the rest of his clothing - except his briefs. While Harry slowly got undressed this eyes wandered to the sleeping body inside the king-size bed wrapped with a thick purple blanket. The whole body was covered, except a few brown strands of hair poking out beneath the blanket. Harry’s smile grew wider at the sight of the person sleeping as he climbed beneath the covers. Disturbed by the movement, the sleeping person wakes up and turns around.

“Good morning, Lou!”

“Morning, babe!”

**Author's Note:**

> So guys, this is my first Larry one shot I've ever uploaded and I hope you like it. Feel free to leave kudos and/or comment if you liked it - or leave comments if you didn't like it so I can do better. 
> 
> I don't no Harry nor Louis personal so this one shot is sheer fictional.
> 
> All my love, mopsolo


End file.
